


Privilèges de riches

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Tom Riddle's Diary, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: deux mini fics avec Lucius ; seront peut-être complétées par d'autres plus tard ?





	1. Lucius Malfoy - On appelle ça privilège

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on a assez de fric ce sont les règles qui s’adaptent à vous, pas vous qui vous pliez aux règles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On appelle ça _privilège_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg">/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnage :** Lucius Malfoy  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Lucius (seul ou avec quelqu’un) – _Screw the rules, I have money!_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue"> (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les sorciers n’ont pas de rois et pas à proprement parler de noblesse, mais certains clans, au fil des siècles, ont fait leur ce concept. Issu d’une riche, ancienne puissante maison de sorciers, Lucius Malfoy se considère comme un prince. Ses désirs sont des ordres. Et les lois des autres ne le concernent pas.

Il a l’argent, la réputation et l’influence nécessaire pour faire taire ceux qui auraient l’idée incongrue de ne pas être d’accord avec lui. (Ou, au pire, s’il ne peut les acheter eux, il en paiera d’autres, plus prompts à le satisfaire, pour les écraser de sa part.)


	2. diary!Tom Riddle/Lucius Malfoy - 16 ans pour toujours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'esprit de l'adolescent qu'il était avant de devenir Lord Voldemort et de renier à jamais son prénom reste prisonnier d'un journal... et de la famille qui a mis la main dessus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme s’il avait 16 ans pour toujours  
>  **Auteur :** malurette>  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter   
> **Personnages/Couple :** l’esprit de Tom Riddle/Lucius Malfoy ; Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter  
>  **Genre :** stalker  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Tom & Lucius, jalousie » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu> (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** The Chamber of Secrets  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Tuer cette fille. Tuer l’adversaire de mon autre moi et puis retourner entre les mains de Lucius. Lui le premier qui m’a lu, qui a conversé avec moi quand il était jeune... Son père a été mon dépositaire avant lui mais n’a jamais osé m’ouvrir, par respect ou par crainte ; il était plus hardi, doté d’une plus grande force de caractère et ne m’a pas laissé le manipuler.

Là c’est même lui qui se sert de moi, à m’avoir jeté entre les mains de son ennemi mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il a bien fait, finalement :  
J’accomplis mon destin ici grâce à lui.

Et puis je le rejoindrai.

Parce qu’il m’appartient, ce Lucius. Mon support appartient à sa famille depuis quelques décennies, mais c’est _moi_ qui tiens sa famille en mon pouvoir. Et lui surtout ! ou si ce n’est Lucius lui-même ç’aurait dû être son fils.

« Vous verrez, cher Lucius et tous les autres, bientôt... comme je retrouverai la place qui est mienne : entre tes mains. Et tu m’appartiendras. »


End file.
